base_wars_the_landfandomcom-20200214-history
Shielded Armor Suit
To see the armor related to the Shielded Armor Suit, see the Basic Armor Suit. ---- |health = 1500 |walkspeed = 10 |vip = |bullet_resistance = 100% via the Ballistic Shield |infantry_explosive_resistance = |splash_damage_resistance = |vehicle_non-explosive_resistance = |vehicle_explosive_resistance = |other_resistances= }} The Shielded Armor Suit is an armor unlocked at 50000 Battlescore from the Survivability armor slot. A direct upgrade from the Basic Armor Suit, the armor comes with a permanantly attached ballistics shield that can block nearly all incoming bullets. Appearance The Shielded Armor Suit shares mostly the same appearnce as the Basic Armor Suit, but instead the front pouches are replaced with an additional front armor plate and a permanantly attached ballistic shield on the left arm which is primarily ballistic glass with a solid mid section. Statistics Every statistic is identical to the Basic Armor Suit with 1500 HP that can be increased to 1688 with health bonuses, 10 walkspeed and no resistances granted while wearing the armor. The only difference which is also the most notable is the addition of a ballistic shield on the left arm. The shield will block ALL incomming bullets from small arms. Weapons that are Anti-Materiel or have the Armor Piercing attribute are capable of ignoring the shield entirely. The shiled can be use with effectively every weapon but since the shield is always mounted on the left arm, any movement or simply how the arm was angled may make the shield protect more area or protect less area. Most notably the BW Rifle-X with its default position pointing downward reducing the shield's overall effectiveness. The one noticable downside of actually using this armor is that most players will instantly resort to explosives to kill a user with the armor. Made even worse by the fact that the shield actually increases the overall hitbox making hitting the user with a Rocket Launchers or Grenade Launchers even easier. Trivia *The Shielded Armor Suit is modeled, designed and animated by JimmyLJX. *The armor itself, much like the Basic Armor Suit, is heavily based on the juggernaut suit from Juggernaut Suit from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. **Unlike the Juggernaut suit from Modern Warfare 3, it could not use of any other weapons with the riot shield equipped while the Shielded Armor Suit which the armor was based on, could use the shield with any given weapon. *Sniping while using the Shielded Armor Suit is frowned upon since the user is virtually invincible to any incoming sniper bullets that would otherwise kill them which makes it a rather cheap way to survive as a sniper. **The only few long range weapons that makes it irrevelant are the DSR-50, the BW Rifle-X, NMRG-01, M107, M82A1, the BW DMR-11 and BW DMR-X. This is because all of them are capable of bypassing the shield entirely. *While being shot by a rocket launcher is rather common, being shot by a rocket launcher while using the Shielded Armor Suit is much more common. Category:Survivability Category:Armor